


The Last

by lesverymiserables



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesverymiserables/pseuds/lesverymiserables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras gets sentimental at the Cafe Musain</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last

In moments like this it almost didn't matter whether they won or lost.   
The room was full of Les Amis, gathered around tables, but no longer planning.  
Laughter echoed through the Cafe Musain, amid shouts and cheers.  
Their drinks were shared and memories recalled.  
The brotherly love and comradery was almost tangible.  
Enjolras was both there and gone as the sound seemed to fade around him.  
He watched his revolutionaries enjoy their youth.  
The life of a martyr was short, and he brought himself back to enjoy the jubilant moment.  
It was the last they would have.


End file.
